


Luminescence

by chrisdoritoevans (spookyrumba)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Digital Art, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyrumba/pseuds/chrisdoritoevans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gestured manically, explaining his new arithmancy theory and how it would revolutionise the wizarding world. Light from the setting sun set his hair aflame, turning him into a golden god, and as they passed through the courtyard Steve was hit with one overwhelming thought: <i>I'm in love with him.</i></p><p>A Hogwarts AU drawing for Moonlite_Knight!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luminescence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonlite_Knight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlite_Knight/gifts).



Tony gestured manically, explaining his new arithmancy theory and how it would revolutionise the wizarding world. Light from the setting sun set his hair aflame, turning him into a golden god, and as they passed through the courtyard Steve was hit with one overwhelming thought:  _I'm in love with him_. 

 


End file.
